


You Break The Egg, I Break You

by invisibledeity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Edging, M/M, Physical Domination, Poor Prompto, Slight verbal abuse, Vibrators, and of course eggs, awkward encounters with volcanic bombs, can't forget the volcano, finally a use for my geology degree, just two bros having fun, might count as oviposition, mild slapping, oh and a volcano, seriously never get in the way of gladio's cup noodles, terrible puns, unless you like orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledeity/pseuds/invisibledeity
Summary: It had all started with a simple pun. Really, Prompto should have paid more attention.-------------------A story about active volcanoes, noodles, very large eggs, terrible puns and even more terrible punishments.





	1. Should've Listened

It had all started with a simple pun. _Sure hope we don’t have an egg-cident on our way back._ Gladiolus had warned him not to follow through with the threat. He had been militant about it. _Break the egg and I’ll break you,_ he’d said. Really, Prompto should have paid more attention.  
  
        Now it had come to this. Gladiolus was glaring at him across the other side of the campfire. Between them lay a mess of creamy yellow slime, interspersed with thick, cracked fragments of eggshell.  
  
        To be fair, Prompto hadn’t expected to actually drop the damn thing. He’d only been joking. But yeah, this was just his luck.  
  
        ‘Hey, just chill out, okay?’ Prompto darted round the campsite, keeping the furious bodyguard at bay.  
  
        ‘You shouldn’t have tried to lift it in the first place!’  
  
        ‘I didn’t think it’d be that heavy!’  
  
        ‘Well, you should work out more.’ A devilish grin flashed across Gladio’s face and he feinted to one side, just enough make Prompto react. ‘I could teach you. Right here, right now.’  
  
        ‘Uh, no thanks. I’m fine.’  
  
        ‘Too bad.’ Gladio lunged for him, but he was faster.  
  
        ‘Prompto! Don’t knock over the kettle.’ Ignis’s sharp reprimand was accompanied by a hard glare. Prompto hopped out of the way, narrowly avoiding an uncomfortable brush with hot water. Aside from the threat of burns, it really wouldn’t be wise to get on the bad side of both the grown-ups.  
  
         _Grown-ups. Right._ They weren’t any more adult than he was, but he certainly didn’t feel mature enough to have earned the title. He hazarded another glance at the eggy mess on the floor. No, definitely not.  
  
        ‘Ugh, sorry, Ignis.’  
  
        ‘I’ll expect you to clean that up.’ Ignis folded and unfolded his legs where he sat on the rickety camping chair, trying awkwardly to get comfortable amid the ruckus.  
  
        Gladiolus slowed to a stop and grimaced.  
  
        ‘I was really looking forward to those noodles.’  
  
        It wasn’t like Prompto didn’t feel awful about the whole thing. They had spent two days climbing the Rock of Ravatogh to get the perfect ingredient to satisfy Gladio’s noodle craving. _The perfect cup,_ he had called it. The whole journey had been dusty and uncomfortable and frightfully hot, with not a cloud in sight the entire way up. Tremors from the volcano shook their feet constantly and the unstable ash deposits made for tricky climbing. Scaling the cliff down into the Zu’s nest had been a stupid, dangerous endeavour. But Gladio had really wanted this. No egg was larger or tastier, as far as anyone knew.  
  
        So Prompto avoided catching Gladio’s eye, and looked at the ground instead. The remains of the biggest egg in the world practically stared up at him, accusing him. _I would have tasted amazing, and you know it._  
  
        Noctis was idling at the fringes of the campsite. He twisted the tips of his hair between his fingers, and the black strands looked like needles against the low and blazing sun. He leaned back slightly on one leg, arching a brow.  
  
        ‘It isn’t all about the cup noodles, you know.’  
  
        Gladiolus grunted. ‘See, that’s where you’re wrong.’ He started laying out his reasoning, but Noctis abruptly turned round to gaze at the scenery.  
  
        ‘Well, you guys hash it out. I’m going up to the Royal Tomb.’  
      
         _Ah, yeah._ The other reason why they’d scaled the mountain. Back at the outpost, Ignis had heard rumours of another tomb hidden way up here, somewhere near the summit. Once the egg shenanigans were over they had planned to sleep on full stomachs and complete the full summit climb the following day, but now it seemed Noctis wouldn’t be waiting. Prompto felt a stab of remorse. This, again, was kinda his fault.  
  
        Ignis got up from the folding chair, joining Noctis at the edge of the rocky platform. He gently tapped the prince’s shoulder. ‘I’ll accompany you. It may take some time, so we might have to camp out in the tomb overnight. Would you like to try out that theory I talked about?’  
  
        ‘Oh, with the glyphs?’  
  
        ‘Wait, what?’ Prompto was lost.  
  
        ‘You should listen more during dinner, bright spark. We talked about this last night.’ Gladio’s chiding was a little mean-spirited, but Prompto thought of the egg, and he guessed that was fair.  
  
        Ignis filled in the gaps curtly. ‘We’re going to activate the markings around the Royal Tomb with Noct’s power. See if we can’t recreate the effect of the protective glyphs around the campsites.’  
  
        Fine. That sounded sensible enough.  
  
        Gladio groaned. ‘Ugh, I guess someone has to stay with the equipment, then.’  
  
        ‘But… but what about food?’ Prompto shot Ignis a panicked glance. If he wasn’t coming back til tomorrow, what the hell were they expected to do? Their chances of egg noodles were ruined, after all. He couldn’t cook, and he’d never seen Gladio try.  
      
        ‘There’s still plenty of sandwiches left from yesterday, if you recall.’  
  
        ‘Mystery meat. _Great_.’  
  
        ‘Noct and I will take some with us. Now,’ Ignis gesticulated around the campsite. ‘Sort it out, will you?’ And with that he took the lead, walking off towards the distant ridge that led up to the volcano’s summit.  
  
        It was an inspired method of getting away from Gladio’s wrath. But for Prompto, there would be no such relief.      
  
        Once they had disappeared over the ridge, Gladio swivelled his attentions back to Prompto, just as he expected he would. His eyes were smoldering, his muscles tensed.  
  
        ‘You’re gonna pay.’  
  
        Prompto laughed. ‘You’ll have to catch me first.’  
  
        ‘Oh, you are so asking for it.’ Gladio grinned, and gave chase.  
  
        Prompto had a spring in his step that the heavier man didn’t, and he chuckled when he heard Gladio slip on the runny egg, struggling to catch up as he darted around the chairs and over the cooking equipment. Prompto felt giddy from his good headstart - he just had to outrun his friend, and keep it up until he tired, after all - and he moved faster, enjoying the frustrated look on Gladio’s face as he dodged and weaved out of the way. He could do this. And hey, if he was quick enough, he could slip round back of the tent right now and annoy Gladio even more.  
  
        It turned out that ducking behind the tent had not been a good idea. Prompto had forgotten they’d pitched it so close to an unwieldy boulder, and, while he didn’t exactly trip over it, the time he wasted scrambling over it was enough for Gladiolus to barrel into him and drag him out to the front of the tent, laughing triumphantly. He wrestled him to the ground, hands gripping his waist, his arms, his hair, until one muscled arm clenched around his neck, putting him in an inescapable headlock. _Ah, shit._ The last time this had happened, when he’d kanchoed him by the Slough, he had been surprised by the strength Gladio had been willing to use on him. That had been embarrassing when Noctis had found them struggling in the tent. He briefly wondered if Noctis suspected.  
  
        Gladio was rough, and that was exactly how he liked it, but _man_ was it hard to breathe. He slapped his hand against Gladio’s side, the only place he could reach in this position.  
  
        ‘No, no, no, I’m tapping out. Tapping _out_ , Gladio!’  
  
        ‘This isn’t a game. Noodles are serious business.’  
  
        ‘No, seriously! Cut - cut it out.’  
  
        Gladio sighed and shifted, but he didn’t let go completely, instead manoeuvering Prompto onto his back and trapping him against the ground. Gods, at this angle, Gladio looked so intense. And panting like that, those ragged, irregular breaths… it did delicious things to his heart rate.  
  
        Prompto recovered his breath. Gladio gave him barely a moment to do so before he moved closer, pressed up against him, one leg thrust up between his, the other heavy upon his thigh.  
  
        ‘Hey. D’you think they know that we…’  
  
        ‘What, fucked? In Lestallum? Probably.’ Gladio’s voice fell into a huskier tone, and the breath on Prompto’s neck made him shiver.  
  
        ‘You, uh, could’ve said it a bit more romantically than that. O-oh…’ His complaint was wrenched away as Gladio nibbled lightly on his ear. Gods, the things they’d done in Lestallum… The memory was so close, and he was pining for a high-definition replay.  
  
        Prompto wanted to raise his arms and grab Gladio’s waist, pull him closer, but pinned to the ground as he was, he had no choice but to lie there as Gladio continued teasing him.  
  
        There was no doubt about it: Prompto was going _down_ , but he wouldn’t do so without a fight. He wriggled beneath him, using every inch of slack available. He knew his cheeks were flushed, he knew every movement of his writhing body would be going straight to Gladio’s cock. And he knew his words, so carefully chosen, so tongue-in-cheek, would incite a fiery response. ‘So, you gonna punish me or what?’  
  
        ‘You’d enjoy that, huh?’  
  
        He grinned, licked his lips ever so lightly. _Yes_.  
  
        ‘But I didn’t say I was going to treat you, did I?’ Gladio’s eyes sparkled dangerously.  
  
        The words _break you_ resounded in his head. If he’d had any normal sense of self-preservation, the warning from earlier should have worried him, but instead it filled him with an anxious thrill.  
  
        ‘Yeah, but, you know I… oh _fuck_!’ He couldn’t restrain himself as Gladio slid one hand down the gentle curve of his waist, and gripped firm over his crotch. Gladio’s other hand ghosted across his bare shoulders - the combination of this and the cool air of the gathering dusk made him shiver. Well, night was still many hours away, but the campsite’s position in the shadow of the cliff face made it seem that much closer. Prompto bit his lip. Then Gladio pulled back.  
  
        ‘Wait here.’  
  
        He did as he was told. He wasn’t about to ruin his chances.  
  
        When Gladio emerged from the tent he was carrying a pair of curious black devices.  
  
        One of the devices was clearly a remote control. The other was a small egg, and when Prompto realised what it was for, he couldn’t suppress a small yelp. Then he started laughing.  
  
        ‘Hah, it’s an egg.’  
  
        ‘An egg for an egg, I figure.’  
  
        ‘Dude! Why the hell are you carrying something like that around with you?’  
  
        Now it was Gladio’s turn to be coy. ‘It, uh, it feels good, okay?’  
  
        Prompto shrugged. Fair enough.  
  
        ‘So, are you up for the challenge?’  
  
        ‘What? No way.’ Prompto gulped. ‘What if I can’t get it out?’  
  
        Gladio chuckled; a deep, bassy rumble that meant only one thing. _Tough luck, if so._ He flipped Prompto over onto his front, and started unbuckling his pants. ‘Now open up for me.’  
  
        Prompto hummed his agreement. His excitement far outweighed his apprehension, and by the time Gladio had pulled down his pants, his dick was standing painfully erect.  
  
        But Gladio didn’t even so much as graze a hand over his penis. He glossed over it completely, going straight for his asshole, working it open enough to accommodate the toy. He was gentle enough, and the first fully-inserted finger woke Prompto’s nerves up with a shiver. Then more stretching, until Gladio was satisfied, and slowly, gradually, he eased the egg in until the only evidence of its placement was the small retrieval cord hanging out of his entrance.  
  
        The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant.  
  
        ‘You’re lucky this is so small.’ Gladio growled. ‘You really deserve something far bigger. That egg was huge.’ He looked wistfully back at the smashed-up mess for a second, then fixed his eyes on Prompto. ‘Oh yeah, you are going to suffer.’  
  
        Then he activated the remote.  
  
        The effect was immediate, and fucking unbelievable. Prompto cried out, arched his back toward the ground, felt shivers dance up and down his spine. The toy vibrated deliciously, drawing unimaginably pornographic moans from him. Through wide, shocked eyes, Prompto watched Gladio enjoying his reaction, a wry smile across that bearded face. The way Gladio’s eyebrows furrowed when he approved of something made them seem stronger and even more perfect. Ugh, why wasn’t he kissing him already?  
  
        There wasn’t much time to wonder, because the pleasurable sensation spreading through his groin was growing unbearable. He reached a hand down to his dick, but before he could grasp it, Gladio pulled his hand back, crushing his fingers, stopping him from indulging.  
  
        Next, Gladio swiped at the back of his head, knocking him forward and messing up his hair. The action was so offhand he could have been mistaken for not caring about him at all. And then, the deep, commanding voice.  
  
        ‘On your knees.’  
  
        Gods, he loved it when Gladio treated him like this. For all he’d complained about him not being romantic enough earlier, truth was he _needed_ the harsh words, and this was something Gladio had picked up on the first time they’d messed around together. He responded so well to being given commands, and while he wasn’t quite sure why - it seemed like some preordained _directive_ in his mind - he loved it enough to want Gladio to never stop.  
  
        So he didn’t obey immediately. He felt a grin plaster his face as he hummed with faux-indecision. The delay got the desired response.  
  
        ‘I said _on your knees,_ sunshine.’  
  
        He was pulled upward by his hair, knees digging harder into the sharp, dusty soil, arms held in Gladio’s firm grip, body twisted back to face the man until his mouth was brushing against that bulging crotch. The movement affected the egg inside him, drawing a sharp gasp from his lips. Gods, his knees were so weak already. And his dick… was it even possible to come without being touched? It felt like he was about to find out. He nestled his face in deeper to Gladio’s crotch, allowing a needy whimper to escape his throat, and he heard a soft sigh from Gladio. Good. He was determined not to be the only one on edge here.  
  
        ‘You know what to do.’ The growl in Gladio’s voice made his cock pulse and he so badly wanted to touch it, to relieve some of that pressure. But he didn’t. Reaching both hands upward, he unbuckled Gladio’s belt, popped the buttons, and freed his dick.  
  
        It was fucking huge, and while this wasn’t news to him, in the dark streets of Lestallum he hadn’t had the chance to appreciate it like he did in the outdoor light. Goddamn. He grabbed hold of Gladio’s thighs to steady himself, and firmly licked up his length, from the base to the tip. He kept doing this, alternating between the underneath of his cock and the sides, until Gladio groaned in frustration. As Gladio started interfering, using both hands to angle his cock to Prompto’s mouth, he took the hint and swallowed him in entirely. The fullness slicking over his lips, the pressure hitting the back of his throat as he tried to take him in to the hilt, the sharp tang of precome mixing with saliva, the mild choking sensation as he attempted to deepthroat but couldn’t quite stop his own gag reflex - it only served to combine with the vibrations from the egg, and tantalise him towards orgasm all the more. Still he refused the urge to touch himself, digging his hands ever more firmly into Gladio’s thighs, and starting to rock his head back and forth upon Gladio’s cock, varying speed and tongue pressure until the man above him was gasping for breath, entirely under his spell despite their positions.  
  
        As Gladio edged closer to completion, his urgency overtook Prompto’s attempts at control. He turned up the dial on the egg to the max, pulling broken screams from Prompto while his face was buried on his cock. Then he grabbed the back of his head, and rocked himself into Prompto’s mouth without mercy until finally he withdrew, just in time to shoot his load over Prompto’s face while he struggled to regain his breath.  
  
        Prompto fell back on his heels, uttering a cry of surprise as the impact jolted the egg further up inside him. Then Gladio flicked the remote: the egg’s vibrations returned to a low level.  
  
        ‘Hot damn, Prom.’ The growl left Gladio’s voice toward the end of his exhalation.  
  
        Prompto grinned, spent a moment recovering. His cock still throbbed. Then he blinked, and in doing so became aware of just how much of a load Gladio had unleashed.  
  
        ‘Aw, dude, you got it in my eye!’  
      
        Gladio looked embarrassed. Without a word, he staggered over to the bags, and retrieved a roll of paper.  
  
        ‘Here. Clean yourself up.’  
  
        Prompto complied, eager to get the stickiness off his face. Once he was able to blink with no issue again, he cast a wary glance Gladio’s way, then reached down to touch himself.  
  
        Gladio noticed, and in a flash he was upon him, once again dragging his hand away, then zipping his jeans back up and buckling him back in, not caring that the egg was still embedded in his ass.  
  
        ‘Aw, c’mon, man!’  
  
        Gladio jerked a thumb towards the mess on the floor. _That damn egg that started it all._ ‘Ignis said clean. So you gotta clean.’  
  
        ‘Seriously?’ He raised his eyebrows but Gladio didn’t shift stance nor expression. He whined and struggled, but it got him nowhere. He’d expected sex, or at least some relief for himself, and was more than a bit disappointed.  
  
        ‘Prompto. Clean it up, now.’ Gladio turned up the dial on the remote again, smirking when he saw Prompto’s frenzied squirming.  
  
        ‘Whoa! All right, all right. I’m on it!’  
  
        Gladio turned the dial back down to an almost-bearable level, and Prompto bit his lip to suppress his moans, then got to his knees for the second time that night and began cleaning up.  
  
        It wasn’t all that long later when the sound of voices drifting across the ridge reached them both. Prompto froze up. There in the distance were two silhouettes, sharp black against the growing rosy night sky, one walking upright and one dragging himself behind lethargically. Ignis and Noctis were back early.  
  
        ‘Aw, shit. Hurry it up, Prom!’  
  
        ‘I’m getting there. Oh crap, oh crap…’  
  
        ‘You’re just gonna have to keep the egg in for now,’ Gladio said quietly. He touched the remote: all vibration stopped. Prompto breathed a sigh of relief, although the pressure of the object was still firm against his prostate, and that didn’t help much for his erection, which was still tenting through his jeans. He willed it to go down before the others reached the campsite, but it didn’t seem to be working. _Shit, how could this get any worse?_


	2. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex on a volcano is never a good idea. But it's hot, as Prompto and Gladio are about to find out.

High above the Rock of Ravatogh, the stars appeared like milestones studding the growing night sky, marking the distance between heaven and earth. Prompto felt like he was somewhere along that line, descending rapidly from his own heady bliss, and his heart was thudding as he waited on the edge of the caldera for his friends to approach camp, praying they hadn’t seen or heard anything that would give him away.

        Beside him, Gladiolus leaned back casually, greeting Noct and Ignis with a slight nod. With arms crossed and eyebrows raised, he looked almost haughty, and there was no trace of embarrassment on his face.

        ‘So, that thing with the glyphs failed, then?’

        How come he managed to act so casual? Prompto wasn’t sure he was capable of doing the same. His face was flushed and his normally well-coiffed hair was all mussed up from where Gladio had gripped him. He felt like a damn open book; they must be able to clock what had been happening a mile away. No need to read between the lines with him, was there? His face said everything plainly enough.

         _Don’t think about the egg in your ass. Don’t think about it._

        Ignis raised a hand in greeting.

        ‘Didn’t quite go as planned, I’m afraid.’

        Behind him, Noctis groaned and ruffled his hair. He wasn’t really focussing well - he looked ready for bed. ‘Ugh. Well, at least we tried,’ he muttered, but he didn’t sound too happy about it.

        ‘What happened?’ Prompto could have kicked himself for how anxious he sounded. _Too obvious, dumbass._

        ‘Eh, picked up the Royal weapon, but a bunch of Tonberries came out soon as evening drew in. Wasn’t even properly dark. So yeah. The glyph thing didn’t work.’

        ‘Perhaps it will still work yet. This was only the first try.’ Ignis cast an empathetic look towards Noctis, but the prince shrugged him off. Evidently he wanted the conversation over, and he turned back to Prompto, peering closer, searching for a change of subject.

        What he found was the last thing Prompto wanted him to see. Well, aside from the tenting in his pants.

        ‘You’re all red.’

        Damn, he’d hoped it would be too dark by now to notice. Beside him, he heard Gladio snort and he wanted to hit him.

        ‘I’m guessing Gladio gave you a run for your money.’ Ignis wore a sly smile, barely visible beneath the hands propping up his glasses. Had he figured them out? It was hard to tell. Nah, probably just normal teasing.     

        Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, as if that would wipe the embarrassment away.

        ‘Hah. Y-you could say that!’

        ‘Nothing quite like a good workout,’ Ignis mused. ‘But thank you for clearing up the mess.’

        Noctis had lost interest. ‘Well, I’m beat. Need food.’ And he stumbled towards the camping chairs, draped himself languorously across the closest one.

        ‘Yeah… about that,’ Gladio growled. ‘What _are_ we gonna eat?’

        ‘Please not mystery meat,’ Prompto whispered, making sure it was loud enough for Ignis to hear.

        ‘Well, I _suppose_ I could whip up some soup. I believe we still have some Quillhorn marrow, and you remember I found that Kettier Ginger on the way up here? I think that would work fantastically well together. Ought not to take too long.’

        ‘Sounds good, Iggy.’

        ‘Yes!’ Prompto clenched his fists and pumped the air in glee, remembering too late the presence of the egg. His abdominal muscles clenched, and the tightening around his rectum that followed sent delicate shivers through him. He gulped, heard Gladio snort again.

       _Gimme a break, man._

        It was impossible to get any privacy for the next few hours. While Ignis cooked, Noct asked if they could play a round of King’s Knight and he obliged, but he was distracted and he kept losing. So he tried to make himself useful by setting the table. At least the smell of the soup was comforting.

        It hadn’t escaped his notice that Gladiolus was still intent on teasing him - he’d removed his top and was busy working out his frustration at the fringes of the campsite, doing squats, each thrust accompanied by low grunts of exertion. He knew Prompto liked the view. This was just cruel.

        He would have rolled his eyes had he not feared the risk of Noctis picking up on it. _Act cool, Prompto._

        It was a relief when dinner was ready, and Ignis urged Gladio to put his shirt back on against the biting cold.

        ‘This is some real good food, Iggy.’ It sounded a little forced, but at least Gladio was acting grateful despite not getting the meal he’d originally wanted. Prompto was torn - again he felt guilty about breaking the giant Zu egg, but he didn’t want Ignis to feel unappreciated. So he chimed in.

        ‘Yeah! Man, I just don’t know how you do it. With so few ingredients an’ all.’

        Ignis smiled. ‘Well, a man must have his secrets.’

         _True, and may Ignis never find out mine._

        Following this they ate in silence. Nobody mentioned the Zu egg, or the noodles that could have been.    

        Halfway through dinner, Prompto was surprised by the sudden buzz of the vibrator starting up again. It was noiseless as far as the others were concerned, but the sensation was so intense he clenched his jaw, fearing they had heard. His dick responded with a small pulse, and he surreptitiously moved his soup bowl over his groin.

        Noctis and Ignis went on eating their dinner as usual. Only Gladiolus, on the far side of the fire, grinned widely.

         _Oh, you bastard._

        He tried to fix Gladio with his best angry expression, but he got the feeling it had come across as plaintive instead. Gladio seemed immensely satisfied.

        ‘You okay, Prom?’

       _Shit, Noctis had noticed._

        ‘Uh, yeah, just… Thinking. About stuff.’

        ‘Oh. You wanted to see the top of the volcano, didn’t you?’ Noctis was looking guilty. He must think Prompto’s weird mood was because of him, going up to the Royal Tomb alone, and… oh, man. Couldn’t be farther from the truth. But it presented him with an excellent diversion from the real reason for the… moment he was having. And he had to take advantage of it, because it wasn’t like he could say _No, I’m not upset with you, it’s just that Gladio shoved a vibrating egg up my ass and I’m super horny right now._ No way in hell. So he agreed.

        ‘Hah, yeah. A-as long as it doesn’t explode, or anything. I mean, it’s kinda scary as it is, sleeping in a crater.’

        ‘ _Caldera_ ,’ Ignis corrected him. ‘And we’re not actually in it, we’re on the rim.’

        ‘Sure. But… it’s pretty cool, just the same.’ He looked up at the spire of Ravatogh’s peak. ‘Must look amazing up there.’

        ‘Yeah, it really does. You can see for miles.’

        ‘Rub it in, buddy. Don’t take me for _granite_ in future, okay?’ He chuckled at his own pun.

        ‘You doofus. We’ll go up tomorrow.’ Noctis slapped his knee. The toy shifted position minutely inside him, and he barely suppressed a shiver. He yelped, but luckily that reaction was an ordinary enough occurrence that nobody thought it out of place. He kept his squirming to a minimum, adjusting to the constant vibration of the device, every so often casting a hopeful eye Gladio’s way. A silent plea, which went unanswered for the remainder of the meal, until Gladio had quite finished his food. As the bodyguard got up to place his empty plate on Ignis’s prepping table, his hands delved into his pockets, subtly fumbling for the remote, and in an instant the egg stopped buzzing.

         _Thank Shiva._ The pressure in his groin - the need to release - had been growing unbearable.

        After dinner they only got through one round of cards before Noctis decided it was time to turn in for the night. Prompto breathed a silent sigh. Time to sort this egg issue out and get some rest.

        ‘Gonna go brush my teeth and, y’know.’

        ‘Save some paper for me.’ Noctis waved a hand listlessly from his slumped position on the camping chair, too drowsy to even turn round.

        ‘Sure thing, dude,’ Prompto murmured, heading off as casually as he could manage.

        The toilet area they’d designated was beyond the borders of the glyphs, so it wasn’t daemon-proof, but that was a price they were all willing to pay to avoid unwelcome smells near the campsite. Besides, daemons tended to give havens a wide enough berth to make it safe for its purpose. He had to slip under the rocky archway and round the corner of the cliff face to get there, and when he did he was cornered by Gladio. The man’s eyes were still heavy-lidded and sultry.

        ‘Where do you think you’re going?’

        ‘Uh, to the bathroom?’

        Gladio looked disappointed. ‘You don’t, uh, need a… shit, do you?’

        ‘Huh? No.’

        ‘Good. Because I kinda want you to keep it in. The egg.’

        Okay, this was new.

        ‘What, all night?’

        ‘Consider it part of your punishment. If you do good, you’ll get something real nice later.’ Gladio ran a hand through Prompto’s hair, tugging free some of the knots he’d made earlier from gripping so hard. Shit, was his hair really such a mess? He’d worry about how much the others had noticed, but Gladio had him pushed up against the rocks and his voice was low and gruff but so _needy_ it was making his hard-on come back with a raging vengeance.

        He leaned in to Gladio’s pecs, tracing his fingers across the broad muscles.

        ‘Can’t quit teasing me, can you?’

        ‘Doesn’t help you make it so damn hard not to.’ Gladio stopped stroking his hair and tapped him on the cheek, hard enough to elicit a small wince. ‘I’m gonna draw much more than that pathetic cry outta you, sunshine. But you gotta wait.’

        Prompto grinned, and nuzzled softly at Gladio’s chest before replying. ‘Oh, you’re _on_.’  
 

     
Some time in the middle of the night he was awoken by a light pressure against his back. His eyes flew open and met with total darkness, his hands stretched out and fingers rasped against strange fabric. Canvas. It took a moment to twig that he was in the tent, sleeping alongside his friends. The initial confusion from his sleep-addled brain petered away.

        Then a thick, muscled arm slid clumsily across his side, hand grasping at his stomach, making him flinch as it trailed down to his abdomen. Beard hair tickled the back of his neck. Gladio. He was half-asleep and grinding against him, erection growing stronger every second against the small of his back.

         _Something real nice,_ he’d said.… Wait, Gladio didn’t mean to do this in the tent, did he? Surely not with the others there?

        Prompto squirmed against Gladio’s embrace and the larger man gripped tighter, grunted something unintelligible. The grinding was making him acutely aware of the egg’s presence all over again. And more than that - the pressure on his bladder was becoming uncomfortable. Prompto huffed before he could help himself, and dug an elbow gently into Gladio’s stomach.

        ‘Hey, c’mon, man. Wake up!’

        ‘What? Huh. S’fine.’ And Gladio went sleepily back to his gentle grinding.

        It took Prompto a few more tries, a few more soft jabs and hushed whispers. Then Gladio seemed to rouse himself to the point of making sense, although lazily so.

        ‘Mm, Prom… Fuck, I gotta have you…’

        ‘Shh! Seriously…’

        Gladio stopped his gyrating and rubbed his eyes. ‘Come on. Outside.’

        Commands, finally. Prompto felt a thrill course through his body and he scrambled out of his sleeping bag as silently as possible. Gladio unzipped the tent entrance and pulled him through. He was still half-asleep and he was clumsy about it, barely giving Prompto enough time to pull his jeans on and grab his shoes.

        Noctis slept through it. Iggy grunted and shifted position, but fell back under quickly enough.

        The night air was blessedly cool against their skin as Gladio dragged him under the arch and round the corner of the rock face. Even with the glow from the glyphs to guide their way, they stumbled over the uneven ground, still drowsy from sleep, and too eager to focus properly.

        Now they stood at the entrance to the canyon passage, on the one side, the small alcove Ignis had designated as a bathroom space; on the other, the route back down the mountain. With one hand tight on Prompto’s forearm, Gladio dragged him to the alcove.

        ‘Relieve yourself. If you take the egg out to do so, _put it back in afterward._ And when you’re done, wait for me. Right there.’ He pointed to the other side of the canyon. ‘I’ll be back in a minute.’

        Prompto rubbed the back of his neck where Gladio had shoved him before parting. He was flustered and erect from being pushed around so fervently, so much so that when he tried to piss, he found the blood that had rushed to his groin made it difficult.

        The moonlight was strong enough that he didn’t need to turn on his torch to see the toilet supplies, paper and alcohol gels and suchlike squirrelled away in a bag under the alcove’s awning. Luckily the chill in the air had now dampened his erection enough to let him piss in peace. He did his business, cleaned off as thoroughly as he could - _he’d been instructed, after all_ \- then zipped up, stood way over the other side and waited.

        Once he was standing still, it didn’t take long for his skin to completely cool off from the warm, overheated conditions of the tent. Maybe he should have brought his jacket.

        Then Gladio returned with a scarily determined look on his face, and wasted no time in pushing him down onto the ground, his mouth a tight, firm line as he did so and _fuck_ , the stern silence was such a turn-on. The rock was warm under his bare shoulders. Oh - the heat from the volcano. No need for a jacket, then.

        Gladio’s fingers found his skin, pressing and grabbing where they could, like he was trying to imprint as much of himself onto Prompto’s body as possible. He started kissing him messily over his face, biting his lower lip and _gods_ , Prompto was more than happy to let him take whatever he wanted but it was heating up too fast and all it took was one intrusive thought to make him remember it was the middle of the goddamn night and they were in a precarious position here.

        ‘W-wait…’

        ‘Huh?’ Gladio stopped his hard caresses.

        ‘I mean, it’s night, right? I just don’t fancy getting jumped by some daemon when we’re ass-deep.’

        ‘Now who’s being “romantic”, huh?’

        ‘Shut up. I’m serious.’

        Gladio summoned his shield and placed it beside them, within easy reach should anything interrupt them. They were close enough to the haven and its protective glyphs to be relatively safe, but it didn’t hurt to be on guard.

        ‘Better?’

        ‘Yeah… tons.’

        Gladio gave it a moment, then returned to attacking Prompto with every inch of his body, straddling him, pushing him back down when he tried to lean up into another kiss. It was a pure narcotic for that part of Prompto that just wanted to be controlled, that was just so ready to submit under another’s touch, and it was fucking wonderful, because he didn’t even need restraints when it came to Gladiolus. The man’s strength was enough. He let his arms be pinned, struggling just enough to spark a reaction from Gladio - a sudden jerking back of his wrist, abusing the joint’s weak point, making his arm hit the ground and falling just shy of bruising. He bucked up hard, dick straining into the friction. But his hips were pressed back down into the ground again, held fast with no room to manoeuvre.

        Prompto settled for writhing beneath Gladio’s pressing frame, panting heavily, trying to incite him into further action. Gladio ignored all and smothered him with kisses while he reached for his belt, only breaking away to yank his pants down to his knees. He didn’t pull them down any further, instead switching his attentions straight to Prompto’s cock, massaging the shaft with those strong, firm hands. Prompto shuddered, and cast his head back against the rock surface. Grit and ash in his hair, stars far above his head, cool wind on his face and heat rising from the ground and having it all combined with that delicious sensation running through his core… He was in heaven.

        Gladio pulled back his foreskin, toyed with the tight, sensitive patch of skin just shy of the head, streaking beads of precome away with him as he let go his cock entirely, reaching for something.

        There was the click of a bottle cap. Prompto opened his eyes, saw Gladio pouring something into one cupped hand. So, he had brought lube. Good.

        He waited for Gladio to reach round for his ass, arching upwards as much as he was able beneath those thick thighs, trying to present as much of himself as possible. But Gladio just grinned.    

        ‘No. You’re keeping the egg in. This is for me.’ And he lathered the slick liquid onto Prompto’s cock, carried on pumping and stroking and teasing. Prompto gasped. It felt too damn good. But had he heard correctly?

        ‘Wait, what do you…’

        The rest of that sentence didn’t happen, because Gladio gripped hard each side of his face, not caring that his hands were slicked with an oily mixture of lube and precome. He looked at him intently, pupils glinting with reflected light from the moon. ‘Now,’ he said, his voice husky and filled with fervor, ‘I’m gonna ride you. I want to feel you inside me.’

        Prompto gulped audibly. This was insanely hot, but it came accompanied with the fear of letting him down. What if he couldn’t keep it up inside him? He’d only ever been on the receiving end before; he had no idea how this would feel. If it was too much of an alien sensation his dick might bail on him, and he’d never live it down.

        Well, he’d do his best. If he could reach Gladio’s prostate, that’d be enough for him. He wanted to make him feel good, he wanted to accept his punishment fully, he wanted his cock to be _used_ \- nothing but a tool for someone else’s pleasure.

        He reached up, but Gladio gently forced his hands back down.

        ‘I’ll prep myself. You just sit back and watch.’

        And Gladio unzipped his leather trousers, inching them down to mid-thigh and no further - probably to make it easier to react in case daemons did show up - but it was hotter this way, with the ruched-up leather pressing into him across his stomach and where Gladio’s knees cinched into his sides. Gladio lathered a hand with more lube, and reached around behind his ass, inserting a finger and gasping slightly as he worked himself open.

        It had been intoxicating enough the first time in Lestallum, having this man, all muscles and raw masculine energy, dominating him so completely. But it was something else altogether to watch such wild fury turn so tame. The blissful, needy expression on Gladio’s face as he worked his body pliant for him, the shivering strain of his knees and thighs against his sides. He hadn’t known he’d find it such a turn-on.

        Then Gladio removed his fingers, and lowered himself slowly, expertly, onto his cock. He was rock solid from anticipation, from the sight of watching Gladio’s strong, deft fingers ease himself open, so it wasn’t difficult for Gladio to guide himself in. The first inch inside sent a wave of pleasure through the tender nerve endings concentrated at the tip of his cock, and the delicate skin of his head felt the tight compression so acutely, so firmly he couldn’t help but buck up into it. He _liked_ this. Gladio squirmed and eased down further, then stopped Prompto’s bucking entirely by swiftly taking in his cock all the way to the hilt, forcing him into the ground. Those intimidating broad shoulders slumped in surrender as he gyrated, and damn, those squats had really paid off. Gladio could _rock_.

        ‘Oh, _fuck_ , Prom, you feel _so_ good.’

        He hadn’t needed to worry about maintaining an erection. The pressure upon the object in his ass - pressure that was unavoidable no matter the motion - made sure his dick stayed sprung, and the smooth feel of Gladio’s walls pressed tight around every inch of his dick was unbelievable - gratification he couldn’t escape from, bringing him closer to the edge with every forceful twist of Gladio’s hips. He managed to get one hard thrust in, and Gladio moaned above him, long hair falling in front of his face. He barely cared about pushing it back, just letting the strands whip and catch in rivulets of sweat. His abs were enthralling to watch - muscle rippling with every bounce. Gladio’s hands were travelling: settling on his prone torso, his face, his neck, his arms, reaching behind to feel for his thighs, then pulling away, grasping for something he couldn’t see.

        The sudden vibration that followed shocked him so much he jerked violently, his bare ass chafing against the ash-covered ground.

         _That goddamn egg again._

        ‘Fucking… Ugh…’ He shuddered and groaned, flashing Gladio an angry look that melted all too quickly into indulgence. Gladio smirked, and turned up the heat on his gyrations.

        The combination of the vibrations and the relentless riding was too intense; he felt about to burst. He gripped hard on Gladio’s ass with both hands, shuddering and crying out as he shot his load deep. He didn’t even care that he’d practically yelled; he’d deal with the consequences later. The jolts he could barely control seemed to hit Gladio in exactly the right place, and Prompto took the opportunity, ignoring the comfortable, satiated exhaustion now creeping through his own body, the urge to just _sleep_ in the aftermath, instead moving his hands to Gladio’s dick, working it to completion. Still breathless from his own orgasm, he pumped harshly, enjoying the twisted look of pain and pleasure on Gladio’s face as he refused to slow down or play soft.

         _Yeah, that’s right - I can be controlling too, and you fucking love it._

        His own dick, spent and sated, was growing limper by the second but he milked it for all it was worth, trying to hit Gladio’s prostate again and push him over the edge. He rammed upward harder than expected after a particularly shiver-inducing pulse from the egg, and not a second later Gladio lost control and came over his abs, coating his vest in a sticky stream. Then they were both groaning gutturally in the aftermath, hands gripping at each other’s skin, lungs heaving.

        The egg was still buzzing away. Prompto bit his lip - he was too sensitive to deal with it after his orgasm, and he wanted it turned off. He tried to move, but Gladio, exhausted from all the intensity, collapsed on top of him. For a moment it was nice, all close and cosied up, but then Gladio’s body sagged.

        ‘H-hey, dude! Too heavy!’ Prompto started to push, but Gladio barely had time to grunt an apology before the ground shook beneath them. A deep rumbling, so deep that at first Prompto thought the egg had simply been turned up to a new setting. But no, he could feel this at the back of his head, and across his shoulders. He turned his head to the side, saw the loose grit beside him start to dance.

        ‘Dude, remember the part where we’re on a real-life _active volcano?’_ He jerked his eyes towards the ground. Gladio paled.

        ‘Aw, shit.’

        Up above them, a flock of birds took flight, cawing in a frenzy, silhouetted against the moonlit sky and streaming away from the mountain in a V-formation. Clouds of something like dust rose up, pale and ethereal in the moon’s shallow light. A sour smell rose on the breeze.

        ‘This can _not_ be happening!’ Prompto pushed Gladio off him and the man obliged, hurriedly standing and pulling his leather pants back up, struggling with the material over his sweat-covered skin.

        The rumbling grew louder and they could hear frenzied movement back at the campsite. Ignis, trying to pack the cooking supplies away. And Noctis, likely struggling with the tent. There was a voice on the wind - Ignis, and he sounded panicked. Probably looking for them.    

        Gladio flicked him on the side of the head. ‘C’mon, we need to get back to the campsite.’

        He started back for camp, missing Prompto’s reaching fingers by a matter of inches.

        ‘Gladio, wait!’

        He didn’t even look back. ‘No time.’

        ‘Turn the egg off, Gladio!’ Prompto practically screamed it, and it made Gladio turn.

        ‘Ugh, okay! But we really gotta run.’ He fumbled with the remote in his pocket, nearly dropping the damn thing before he managed to press the button. Finally Prompto had some relief. He scrambled up, zipping himself back into his jeans, wiping his sticky hands on his thighs and making sure his boots were done up before running on after Gladio. No time to clean up the stains on his vest.  
  
They dashed up to the camping ground and straight into the wide-eyed gaze of an extremely worried Noctis.

        ‘Where the hell were you guys?’

        ‘Went for a walk. Couldn’t sleep,’ Gladio replied, fast as lightning. Prompto distracted Noctis with new information instead of responding.

        ‘We saw birds flying off the mountain. And this weird cloud… I think it’s gonna blow.’

        ‘Yeah. Felt the tremors in the tent.’ Noctis motioned for Prompto to help with packing the sleeping bags. He may have looked worried as hell, but he sounded tired, like he always did, and it added an extra bit of surrealism to an already surreal situation. Prompto would have laughed if he wasn’t so tense.

        Ignis huffed as he struggled to flatten down the legs of the cooking table. ‘It’s very unlikely to be a major eruption, but I agree, it’s unwise to stay here.’

        They packed everything away in record time, and Gladio hefted the heaviest goods onto his back, while everyone else grabbed whatever they could carry. Then it was back under the arch and down the canyon passage, and this time Prompto felt more uncertain than ever - on the way up here, he hadn’t noticed how much this canyon looked like a perfect runway for lava to flow down. Probably how it had been created in the first place.

        The first wave of the eruption hit when they were halfway down the slope. It sounded like the bang of a shotgun, so strange and out of place. Was that really what eruptions sounded like? It was simultanously incredibly close and impossibly far, and Prompto felt his ears pop.

        Ash and tephra cast up into the air, the finer dust scintillating down like snow while the heavier blocks   and thundered down the mountainside. Ignis yelled, urging them all on. Gladio took the group’s lead, finding the best path over and around the rocks. On more than one occasion, Prompto managed to narrowly avoid a falling volcanic bomb. Granted, the ones that nearly hit him were only the size of an orange, and he was a little disappointed that they were just rocks instead of molten balls of fire, but they still sizzled as they hit the dusty ground.

        Honestly, he’d expected more lava. There was some burning red iridescence far away at the mountain’s peak, a bright beacon in the dying night, but it was miniscule compared to the thick clouds of ash, and it seemed to flow down the opposite slope. But perhaps lava might have been easier to deal with, because the ash and the bombs were both harder to navigate around, and impossible to outrun.

        The next hour was an endless cacophony of booming, shouting and stumbling across shadowed ground. The sky grew ever lighter, rosy pink complementing the warm undertones of the heavy ash clouds, but still it didn’t make navigating the unstable ground any easier. The smell of rotten eggs was nigh on unbearable by the time they reached the base of the volcano.

         _Seriously, why does everything have to be about eggs today._

        They didn’t stop when they reached the base, running full-tilt across the dusty ground towards the small outpost a few kilometres away. By the time they got there, Ignis slowed the party to a stop.

        ‘We’re out of the volcano’s range here. Most of the outflow is across its other side, and I don’t think it’s going to get much worse. But if it does…’

        ‘We’ll hightail the Regalia straight outta here?’ Prompto chipped in hopefully.

        ‘Absolutely. But first, we ought to stock up. And maybe clean up a little before getting in the car. It’s expensive leather.’

        ‘Okay, _dad_ ,’ Noctis said, rolling his eyes. Ignis frowned, but said nothing more.

        Gladio looked back at the mountain. ‘Cross that one off the bucket list.’

        Prompto sidled up to him and whispered, ‘Just _look_ at it blow. Whaddya know, the volcano was feeling left out.’ This earned him a sharp dig to the ribs, and he cackled. Gods, he’d suffered so well for his sins, no matter how accidental, and it had all been so nail-bitingly enjoyable, even the part with the volcano. He wanted to tease Gladio more, but he was exhausted from the chase, so he collapsed on the ground next to Noctis, who was panting and rubbing his legs to stop the cramps he so often seemed to get. Prompto’s own legs ached, although he would warrant it was nowhere near as bad. He made small talk with Noctis while they waited, and watched the sun grow stronger in the sky, rising in almost direct opposition to the flaring volcano.

  
It took another hour before Verinas Mart opened for the day. The shopkeeper was surprised to see the four men waiting diligently outside the entrance, so early in the morning, and they were equally surprised to see him turn up to work despite the volcano’s outburst.

        ‘Aye, boys, she does that from time to time, but don’t you mind. She’s just throwing a fit. No real danger.’ He then started explaining how a university researcher, one acquaintance of that frog-obsessed scientist Sania Yeagre, came by periodically to check on the volcano. When he got to the part about the gravimetric readings, Prompto lost interest, and enquired about the bathroom.

        And now finally, in the privacy of the convenience store’s sole toilet cubicle, he set to removing the egg. And gods, was it harder than expected. It had been embedded up there so long that the muscles in his butt weren’t keen on letting up their prize, and it took a lot of forced relaxation and tugging at the string to release it.

        The stretching was a shock, more so than it had been going in, and he had one short moment of panic, either that he’d tear something or that he’d release a little more than anticipated. There was such a constant, firm pressure up there, it was hard to tell how much else, if anything, was queued up.

        Amazingly, the toy came out more or less clean, and wet wipes took care of the rest.

        He finished up, then set to making himself a bit more presentable. First he dabbed at the patches on his skin where volcanic ash had mixed with sweat and turned to a cloying sort of mud. It was fascinating to see how the humidity had changed the volcano’s outpourings, and honestly, he was just glad it hadn’t been raining.

        The last remaining clean vest he had was hidden way down the bottom of his rucksack. And the inside of his jacket needed wiping after he’d held it too close to his chest for fear of the stains being noticed. Everything would need a thorough clean later, and they’d probably have to stop off in Lestallum again, but at least the aftermath of Gladio’s steamy revenge sex with him would go unnoticed amidst the volcanic fallout decorating the entire party’s clothes.

        Once clean, the egg went back in his pocket, and he smoothed out the tangles in his hair, checked himself over, then returned to the storefront, confident and relieved.

        When Noct and Ignis were distracted, chatting about which potions to stock up on, Prompto closed a fist around the egg in his pocket, cast his eyes towards Gladiolus, and grinned when he caught his eye. He knew this wasn’t going to be the last time they fooled around, because if the big guy wanted his toy back, he was going to have to work for it.


End file.
